All of the Days
by MartyrdHavok
Summary: What happens when the new girl comes to Domino? What is she hiding, or who is she hiding from? same-sex and normal pairings. Bear with me, I am new to this!


'Italics' Person's thoughts to self.  
  
"Meetings"  
  
Seto Kaiba walked down the street. He needed a break from the office today. Just a small one. Favoring a walk in place of his usual chauffeured drive, he let the wind guide his feet. They took him toward Domino Park. 'Why am I here?' he wondered. The last time he was here was almost a month ago, with his little brother, Mokuba. Now, he goes to the park with Yugi and the rest. And, of course, Wheeler's sister, Serenity. Seto allowed a small smile to slide briefly across his face. She was a nice girl. And everything her brother, Joseph, was not. Smart, calm, level-headed, and even-tempered. He chuckled softly. His brother had the biggest crush on the young girl.  
  
His feet and thoughts took him to the edges of the trees near the basketball court. A game was currently being played. One team, wearing no shirts, consisted of Yami, Bakura, Marik, Tristan and Duke. The other team was his brother, Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Joey. Sitting in the bleachers to the side of the court was Téa, Mai, Serenity and Isis. He watched as Bakura made a slam dunk over Joey's head. He smirked. If Bakura played like this all game, and considering Tristan was the captain of the High School team, then the others were in trouble.  
  
Seto leaned against the tree in the shade. He smiled softly as Mokuba made a basket. He began to chuckle as he then stole the ball from right under Duke's nose and scored again. "Alright, time's up!" stated Téa. "Good game, guys!", said Yugi. "We almost got you guys that time!" teased Mokuba as he hopped from one foot to the other beside Joey. "Yes, but they still won," said Ryou dejectedly. "But only by five, hikari!" laughed Bakura as he ruffled his light's hair.  
  
Seto felt his eyebrows rise in grudging admiration. 'Only by five, huh?' He assumed that this must be a rarity, and it was confirmed as Marik yelled out "It was a fluke, that's all!" As the guys headed toward the bleachers laughing, he felt a pang of loneliness. He would never be part of a group of friends like that. He abruptly shook the feelings off. He didn't need friends. Hell, he didn't have time for friends. He had a business to run. You didn't become a multi million-dollar CEO by wasting time on friends.  
  
He began to reflect on the events after Battle City. Things had gone more or less back to normal. With a few notable exceptions. One being the release of the Yamis from their Millennium items. Somehow, the mystical energies that were released also caused the splitting of Malik and his alter ego/ other personality, Marik. Another was that Bakura and Marik were actually a lot calmer now. They still tried to get into as much trouble as humanly possible, but it was not with as evil of intentions. They were the biggest mischief makers in the entire bunch, and the sole reason that Seto had his doubts about letting Mokuba around the gang. However, Yami was definitely in charge here, and that made him feel somewhat easier.  
  
Lost in thought, he didn't notice that his brother and Yugi had come over until Mokuba spoke up. " Hey, big brother! How long ya been here?" Seto started a bit, then he noticed who it was that had spoken, and who was with him. "Hi, Mokuba. Hello, Yugi. Not long, really. And, I was just leaving." "Aww, man!" moaned Mokuba. "Are you sure you won't stay?" asked Yugi. He looked into the pleading eyes of his brother and the questioning eyes of the tri-color haired teen.  
"Hey, Kaiba! You gonna grace us wit your presence or are ya gonna ditch us again?" The mutt again. "Lay off, Joey!" Mai smacked him in the back of his head. "Please, he probably just stopped to check up on his "wittle brudder", stated Bakura. "After all, he don't trust us. We may be corrupting him." As this had been almost exactly what he'd been thinking, Seto flushed a bit. The comment had drawn laughs from almost everyone, but the girls, Ryou and Yami. They just shook their heads and sighed.  
  
"As I said, I was just leaving. I have no idea why I bothered coming over here anyway." As he turned to leave, he felt a hand touch his arm. "Don't listen to them. You know that you are welcome anytime, Kaiba." Yugi smiled up at him as he said this, and he felt himself want to smile back at the younger teen. Instead, he smirked, and said sarcastically, "Thank you for your offer, Yugi, but I don't think it would be the popular decision." He turned to his brother. "Be home before dinner." He then turned and walked away.  
  
'Damn, for a moment I almost believed him. I almost thought that he was telling the truth' He knew deep down inside he would never be accepted into that close knit group. He knew that Joey hated him. The feeling was mutual. Actually, he really didn't hate the mutt, he just didn't get him. He hated being confused by people, and he was definitely confusing. And he did remind people of a dog, more like a puppy. Even Bakura had agreed to that. He wasn't sure about the rest of them, however. They all had reason to hate him. After all, he was rich, a great duelist, superior to them in every way. He treated them like dirt. And he supposed, he was beginning to regret it. 'Why am I worrying about this anyways? Or them, for that matter?' He walked back to the edge of the park. School started tomorrow. He would be a senior this year. 'I should head back to Kaiba Corp.. I have a lot of work to finish.' As he turned onto the sidewalk toward home, head down and lost in thought, he felt himself being knocked to the ground. He landed on his rear and looked up to see who had the nerve to run into him. He looked up into a pair of coffee colored eyes that were filled with an angry fire. "Why the hell dontcha look where yere goin' ya moron!" He felt his eyes grow large in his own anger. Just who the hell did this person think they were calling a moron??  
  
The voice had a distinctive American accent, and was female. He stood to find himself staring down at a girl about Yugi's height, petite, with auburn brown hair that as the sun hit it, it glowed a red-orange as if on fire. She wore a pair of light purple tinted glasses that slid down the bridge of her nose. Freckles dotted her nose and cheekbones. A dark purple shirt that had the shoulders cut out and a pair of navy blue jeans with black boots finished the sight in front of him. "Well, are you gonna at least help me pick this stuff up? Since you can't even say sorry?" The girl began to pick up the papers that were floating across the sidewalk and stacking them up on top of folders haphazardly. "Uh, sorry!" Seto began to help her pick up the loose papers. After he handed them back to her, he stood up and brushed his pants off. "Well, I have to get going." He started to walk away. "Hey, wait!" He turned around and she blushed. "Um, do you know how to get to the school from here?" "Yes, I do. You need to go up two more blocks, then turn to the left. Go another four and you'll be there." "Thanks!" "Hey, do you need a hand?" he asked. "Nah, I got it!" Just then her glasses slid down her face and as she reached to push them up, she lost all the papers again. "Damn, damn, DAMN!!" She stomped her foot, sighed and began to pick the mess up again. He couldn't help but let a soft chuckle escape him as he helped her gather things up once again. This time, they made sure that all loose papers went into folders. That was when he noticed the transfer slips. " I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow, then, huh??" he asked her. "Yep, a senior year transfer student. Just moved here from the US about three months ago. Well, I had better get going. I have to have these papers there today!!!" She took off in a sprint in the direction of the school. As she ran, Seto just stared. He then realized that he didn't even get her name. Oh, well. He'd see her tomorrow.  
  
***Okay. Let me have it. This is my first story, so lay it on. I'd rather take down a bad story to improve it, then leave a truly horrible one up cause I think its good. Read and Review! Just don't charbroil me, please! 


End file.
